Ignis
The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. Characteristics Advantages: *Deals 100% fire damage, which is effective against light infested enemies. **Fire damage can cause some enemies to panic. *Fast reloading time. *Large clip size. *Infested have a x2 multiplier for fire damage. *Medium Grineer have a x1.25 multiplier for fire damage. *Sprays in a frontal cone that hits multiple enemies. Disadvantages: *Limited range (20m). *Poor ammo efficiency. *No polarities. *Increasing the fire rate with Speed Trigger has no effect on this weapon. This weapon is classified as "continuous". The listed damage number is actually damage per second. It drains 10 ammo per second. Takes 0.15s to reach max projectile length. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Fire mods apply elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods. *A freeze mod can be supremely beneficial for the Ignis, as it can help prevent enemies from drawing outside of the weapon's effective range. *It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. *One of the main disadvantages to the Ignis is its short range, which can potentially place you in unfavorable situations. Consider equipping this weapon on a durable Warframe (such as Rhino) to minimize any sort of risk in such a case. *Spraying a stream of fire straight in front of you may make it difficult to see, especially when zoomed-in. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Rifle Ammo boxes. *Due to a bug (6/25/13), with Volt's Electric Shield the Ignis can gain infinite range, turning it into a massively effective weapon. *Due to Infested's close quarters and fast moving behavior (along with staggers from exploding runners) the Ignis actually is more beneficial to be used against Grineer or even Corpus with full electric, ice, and Armor piercing damage applied. Having three or more of your team use the Infested Impedance artifact will slow Infested movements enough to allow the Ignis to excel without having to use Cryo Rounds. *It is not recommended to use Vital Sense and Point Strike since they have little effect. *Speed Trigger has no effect on this weapon. *Lack of penetration may be partially countered with the Metal Auger mod. But consider using Shred instead, due to its low mod cost and higher puncture capability (again noting that the fire rate increase of shred will not have any effect). Notes *Although visually shooting out a path of penetrating flames, the Ignis actually deals damage when the enemy is in the reticule, so letting go of the fire button will stop the weapon from dealing damage, even though there is fire left over. *It appears to be a modified Grakata. *Was first shown in developer Livestream 5. *Comments made by DE in Livestream 12 state that the Ignis will be getting a buff. This will change the way damage is dealt, and allow for multiple enemies to be hit in a cone of fire. Not known whether the fire will have innate penetration. Trivia *Amusingly, one can attach Cryo Rounds to 'freeze' your enemies with fire. It can also add electric damage if the mod is attached. *Ignis is latin for 'Fire'. Bugs *There is currently no fire rate cap on the weapon when fired in semi-auto form, so an autofire macro would allow players to effectively instantly dump the entire contents of their magazine into a single enemy. *Volt's electric shield can make Ignis flames hitscan. (Possibly intended?) See Also *Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. Media Ignis1.png Ignis.jpg|Ignis - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IgnisColoured.png|Ignis Colour Choices Ignis3.png __notoc__ Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Rifles Category:Research Category:Grineer